Inner music
by laureta1387
Summary: Five drabble songfics to talk about some of the characters, Rick, Kate, Alexis, Ryan and Esposito. The songs: Ironic, Summer wind, From the inside, Stop and stare and a cartoon intro. Written in english and in italian.
1. Ironic

Hi! I wrote this drabbles months ago in italian (yeah, I'm from Italy), but I thought I could translate and put them here. I took the first ten songs from my iPod (in shuffle mode) and with five of them I wrote five little song-fics. They were composed exactly by 100 or 110 words, in english the numbers are different (from 99 to 110).

Please, if you find any mistake, tell me. That will help me improving my english!

**.**

**#**

**.**

**IRONIC – Alanis Morrisette**

"_An old man turned ninety-eight, he won the lottery and died the next day.  
>It's a black fly in your Chardonnay.<br>It's a death row pardon two minutes too late.  
>Isn't it ironic, don't you think?<em>"

"No, I don't think so! Come on, what has irony to do with that? Nobody taught her some english?"  
>Beckett snorted. She couldn't even enjoy a good song while she was driving. It was the third time at least that Castle came back on that specific topic.<br>"_It's a free ride when you've already paid._ It's not ironic. You know what it is?»  
>"A coincidence?" answered the woman exhausted.<br>"No. Jinx."

**_._**

**_#_**

**_._**

**_-Italian version-_**

"_Un vecchio che compì novantotto anni, vinse alla lotteria e morì il giorno dopo.  
>È una mosca nera nel tuo Chardonnay.<br>È un'assoluzione dalla pena di morte due minuti troppo tardi.  
>Ed è ironico, non credi?<em>"

«No, non lo credo! Andiamo, che cosa c'entra l'ironia? Non gliel'hanno insegnata la lingua a questa qui?»  
>Beckett sbuffò. Non poteva godersi neanche una bella canzone mentre stava in auto. Era almeno la terza volta che Castle tornava su quel medesimo discorso.<br>«_Un giro gratis quando hai già pagato_. Non è ironico. Sai invece cos'è?»  
>«Una coincidenza?» rispose la donna sfiancata.<br>«No. Sfiga.»


	2. Summer wind

The second drabble songfic. A romantic one.  
>I'd like to thank Flashofblue for her review. I will always remember what she said to me about english dialogues ;) (I changed « with " in the first chapter thanks to her indication)<p>

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SUMMER WIND – Michael Bublè**

Who would have thought? Who would have imagined you could feel like this?

It's the things you dream about since you are a little girl, but you can't really understand until you feel them on your skin.  
>Love really exists!<br>Do you know that? I thought I knew.  
>But now I realize that's something completely different from what I expected. Something completely better. Something real.<br>It's a summer spent singing together, holding each other's hand, wandering on a beach driven from the breeze.  
>It'a Ashley with me.<p>

_All summer long  
>We sang a song<br>And then we strolled on golden sand  
>Two sweethearts<br>And the summer wind_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**-Italian version-**

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che ci si potesse sentire davvero così?  
>Sono quelle cose che sogni fin da bambina, ma che non puoi davvero capire finché non le provi sulla tua pelle.<br>L'amore esiste davvero!  
>Tu lo sapevi? Io credevo di saperlo.<br>Ma ora mi accorgo che è qualcosa di totalmente diverso da quanto mi aspettassi. Qualcosa di totalmente meglio. Qualcosa di vero.  
>È un'estate passata a cantare insieme, a tenerci per mano, a vagare su una spiaggia spinti dalla brezza.<br>È Ashley assieme a me.

_All summer long  
>We sang a song<br>And then we strolled on golden sand  
>Two sweethearts<br>And the summer wind_


	3. From the inside

Hi!  
>Another drabble songfic.<br>As usual, if you find any mistake, please tell me :)

**.**

**# **

**.**

**FROM THE INSIDE – Linkin Park**

I must not break.

I must resist.

I must raise.

Stay straight on my legs.

Unless every time I pull me up, life throws some new challenge right to my face.

It launches it like the decisive ball at the final inning.

It charges the stroke while I'm distracted and when I turn the white bullet is already travelling towards me.

Once, I hadn't enough time to reach the bat neither.

Now I never leave it.

I cannot.

Relax is a luxury.

Trust too.

That's why I don't rely on you, I don't let myself go.

I can't leave the hold on the bat.

The next launch is on the go.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**-Italian version-**

Non devo rompermi.

Devo resistere.

Devi rialzarmi.

Stare dritta sulle mie gambe.

Se non fosse che ogni volta che mi tiro su, la vita mi sbatte in faccia qualche nuova sfida.

La scaglia come se fosse la palla decisiva all'ultimo inning.

Carica il colpo mentre sono distratta e appena mi giro il proiettile bianco già viaggia verso di me.

Una volta non facevo in tempo neanche a raggiungere la mazza per ribattere.

Ora non la mollo più.

Non posso.

Rilassarsi è un lusso.

Fidarsi anche.

Per questo non mi affido a te, non mi lascio andare.

Non posso lasciare la presa dalla mazza.

Il prossimo lancio è già in arrivo.


	4. Stop and Stare

Hi!  
>Another song-fic here!<br>It's a little bit different from the others, I hope you enjoy it.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**STOP AND STARE – One Republic**

[x] Do a job I like.  
>[x] Earn lots of money.<br>[x] Have many admirers.  
>[x] Buy a large apartment.<br>[x] Buy a yatch.  
>[x] Buy everything I want.<br>[x] Horseriding in the park.  
>[x] Nude.<br>[x] Borrow a police horse.  
>[ ] Go to jail.<br>[x] Have important friends.  
>[x] Autograph breasts.<br>[x] Having fun at parties.  
>[ ] Feel complete.<br>[x] Want something new.  
>[x] Meet someone new.<br>[x] Being heavily intrigued.  
>[ ] Get a date.<br>[x] Be dumped in an alley by a woman who goes away with a model's walk.  
>[x] <em>Stop and stare<em>.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**-Italian version-**

[x] Fare lavoro che mi piace.  
>[x] Guadagnare molti soldi.<br>[x] Avere tanti ammiratori.  
>[x] Comprare grosso appartamento.<br>[x] Comprare yatch.  
>[x] Comprare tutto quel che voglio.<br>[x] Andare a cavallo in parco.  
>[x] Nudo.<br>[x] Prendere in prestito cavallo da polizia.  
>[ ] Andare in prigione.<br>[x] Avere amici importanti.  
>[x] Autografare seni.<br>[x] Divertirmi a feste.  
>[ ] Sentirmi completo.<br>[x] Volere qualcosa di nuovo.  
>[x] Incontrare qualcuno di nuovo.<br>[x] Rimanere pesantemente intrigato.  
>[ ] Ottenere appuntamento.<br>[x] Essere piantato in asso in vicolo da donna che va via con passo da modella.  
>[x] <em>Stop and stare<em>.


End file.
